From The Past To The Future
by fluffyspet2005
Summary: What happens when Inu yasha betrays kagome but this time it's not a simple agrument. what will happen when she runs into Sesshomaru.Sess X kag
1. Prolog

**From The Past To The Present**

**Kagomes time**

"Oh crap i'm gonna be late, Inu yasha's gonna kill me kagome said."

She was running late going back to the fudial area. Inu yasha was taking them to see Akia. A wolf demon they had met 6 months ago.

Kagome was pulling on her shirt when Inu yasha came in.

" Oy wench whats taking you long Inu yasha said."

SIT was heard following that comment. A usual responce from kagome. Inu yasha let lose his line of curses untill the spell wore off. "Are you ready yet Inu yasha asked."

"Almost I just need... "her sentenced was cut off be Inu yasha kissing her. She gave him a glare then said "lets go... "

That was two months ago they were at keada's village. Kagome went to go get inu yasha for supper. She went into inu yasha's forest, to check the god tree. But when she got there, she couldn't belive what she saw. Inu yasha was butt naked fucking kikyo and worst of all he was doing it willingly.

He betrayed me she thought, then angerly shouted "Inu yasha you asshole!"

Both there there heads turned to see kagome crying before she turned and ran away.

Inu yasha only wisperd " sorry "

feeling guilty about what he had done. Kagome was running towards the well, when she ran into Sesshomaro. She fell over and thought I don't care if he kills me, I have nothing left why not piss him off.

"Watch out wench" he said. Shut it fluffy she yelled then gasped at how bold she had just been considering who she was talking to.

Sesshomaro grabed her and said "you would do well to watch yourself wench".

" Sorry kagome mumbled barely audioble."

He just looked at her. Then all of a sudden Inu yasha jumped out of the bush.

"Give me back my mate he yelled baring his fangs".

"I'm not your mate you bastard dog turd".

"He looked at her and said you know I didn't mean it".

" I'm not yours any more, I have someone ese in mind. I love you but right now I hate you."Then kagome said "goodbye Inu yasha" and with that she took one of her arrows and aimed at her heart.

Then Sesshomaro Grabed the arrow and snaped it in half. " You will not kill yourself he said".

kagome was slightly puzzled by this but pushed it aside." I wish I was a demon just so I could kick you ass," Relizing what she said she gasped as she was engolfed by a blue/white light and she faited.

"Sesshomaro take care of her Inu yasha said" and left. That night Sesshomaro took kagome to his castel giving her a room.

2 days later

Kagome woke up in a strange room not feeling like herself. "Were am I she asked aloud."

"At my castle a voice said."

"Sesshomaro" ?

"Yes?" He replyed.

"AGGGG! GET OUT! she shouted."

"Shut it bitch, get dressed and some one will bring you breakfast, meet me at the dojo in an hour sesshomaro said"

to be continued...

* * *

did you like it so far or not plz review. 


	2. Chapter 1

**From The Past To The Future**

"Get dressed & a servent will come and bring you breakfast, Meet me in the dojo in an hour Sesshomaro said."

* * *

Kagome sighed "fine" she said.

sesshomaro turned and started for the door.

"Wait kagome said" she walked over to him jumped up and hugged him. "Thanks for taking care of me while I was unconcious she said." Her face down trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

He simply nodded and said "meet me at the dojo in an hour." He left the room silently amused by the way she acted.

An hour later

Kagome walked up to the dojo amazed that it was so big. Sesshomaro was practing with the tokijin. He had his shirt off and a coat of sweat glistened off his finly toned musles. His swift movements making other worldly. When she reaized she was staring she turned away. "Dam he's sexy she thought woo where'd that thought come from."

Maybe I'm early. Yeah I'll come back later. She turned to leave

"where do you think your going a voice came from behind her."

"No where I just figured I was early she said trying her hardest to not look at his chest."

Apparently this did not go unnoticed, "see some thing you like he said with a hint of amusment in his voice."

"What?" she said dumbly.

"He rolled his eyes and said lets start practising."

"What? why? she said I can fight!"

"Not with out a bow and arrow you can't he replyed in a calm tone."

"So what she said."

"You need to be able to defend yourself when a bow is not readily advalible he said your useless in a fight with out it he said matter a of factly."

"Your just like Inu yasha **you peice of dog shit!" **She turned to leave.

"Where do you think your going he replyed."

"Any where where I do not have to listen to you or Inu yasha! she yelled"

"You dare talk to me in such a manor! you would do well to refrain yourself bitch sesshomaro said."

"I'm not a bitch so shut up fluffy she yelled."

"Well who would be able to tell when your hair is starting to get blue tips, your ears have become pointed, you have a crescent moon on your forhead he replayed in an icey toned voice."

"Stop lieing sesshomaro kagome said."

"Look in the lake if you don't belive me he said."

"If I do will you leave me alone for 3 hours she said."

" Hai he replyed."

Kagome walked over to the small lake when she looked in she fainted.

Sesshomaro rolled his eyes and simply said "womenHe sighed then picked her up and carried her to her room.

3 hours later

Kagome woke up wondering what had happend. Then every thing came back to her, she felt some thing tingeling just above her butt. Then she realized what it was she was growing a tail. O.M.G she thought I'm a dog demon. How did this happen wait a minute before I blacked out the first time the shikion no tame. It glowed it must have done this. "Oh why couldn't it have changed fluffy into a cat she mumbled." Then realized what she said and started to giggle.

"What would be so funny a voice said."

When she saw him she couldn't get the picture of him as a fluffy white kitten out of her head, she started full out laughing.

"What is so funny bitch sesshomaro said."

Kagome stoped laughing "my name is not bitch it's kagome KA-GO-ME got that she yelled at him."

He looked at her shocked but that soon disappeard he cleared his throut and said "you will not talk to me in such a manor I will personally see to it that you are returned to Inu yasha he said sternly."

"WHAT! kagome yelled"

"You heard me now be quiet kagome he strested the last word."

"Fine she said pissed off" then turned to leave.

"Where do you think your going he called after her." When she didn't answer he caght up to her and grabed her wrist.

She looked away and thought why does he want to keep me here.He grabed her chin and made her look him in the eyes those beautiful amber eyes she could get lost in them. But when she looked into them this time all she could see was sadness ,anger and something else she could not place.

She sighed and looked him in the face before she said "Why am I hear I want to go home she said softly."

"I already told you this is your home now, he said."

"Fine let me refraze that I want to go see my family."

" Fine we leave In an hour, you will go get your things and say good bye he said."

"You don't understand sesshomaro I..."

* * *

Was it any good please review and let me know

P.S thanks to those who review I needed that help :)


	3. Chapter 2

**From The Past To The Future**

You don't understand sesshomaru I...

* * *

"I come from five hundred years in the future."

When he raised an eye brow.

She sighed and said "I travel through the bone eater's well. But so far only Inu yasha and myself can travel through it"

"If you are lieing you shall be punished" Sesshomaru said.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child Sesshomaru I'm 18 not 4, there for I'm not a child any more" she said in a anoyed tone.

Whatch what you say wench or you will end up back with Inu yasha he said.

"Go ahead then Sesshomaru, then I can kill kikyo and get my revenge on

Inu yasha" Kagome said in a icy cold voice.

He let his shock slip through his emotionless mask, but quickly covered it up

just as quickly. "What did Inu yasha do to this girl to make her possess such hatred towards him" he thought. Then he said "what has Inu yasha done to you, that would allow you such a hatred?"

Kagome gasped then turned awayand said "that bastard betrayed me "

"I figured that much, but what did he do to betray you" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome turned and looked him in the eyes. Then said in a icy tone "I went to get him for supper but Instead, I found him fucking that clay bitch."

Sesshomaru looked shocked he knew his brother but he didn't know it was to this extent. His brother needed to learn a lesson and he was going to help.

He does not know your a demon correct?" he said at last.

"Right..." she said wondering what he was up to.

"Good then we will go to him and, tell him you are to be the lady of the westren lands, and you have a little business with kikyo to take care of first, you will the proceed to to tell her who you really are before you..."

( They continued to plan)

When Sesshomaru finished telling her the plan they left on foot to go to keade's village. They were going to have a little talk with Inu yasha.

3 days later

When they got there they headed for the god tree. As they suspected

Inu yasha was there. He jumped down from the top branch in the tree and yelled "get lost Sesshomaru." Not even noticing that Sesshomaru was not alone.

Sesshomaru just ignored him and said "I have some one here that has business with you and kikyo" he spat out here name in discust.

"Who?" Inu yasha asked

"The future lady of the westren lands" he said simply

"Wha...t" Inu yasha stamerd

"Thats right" kagome said changing her voice for a little while as to through them off who she was." Now where's kikyo" she added

"Right here" kikyo said stepping out from behind a tree to Inu yasha's left.

"now what business do you have with me" she asked

"Ah kikyo don't you remember me?" kagome said

"Should I?" kikyo replyed a bit confused.

"Hmm let's see you've tried to kill me at least twice. You hate me because I took your place, And you made the biggest mistake of your undead life when you helped Inu yasha betray me Kagome said then added "and now I will kill you and put you where you belong in the ground."

Inu yasha gasped "that means she"..." his thoughts were cut off

Kagome turned to him with icy cold eyes and said " yes Inu yasha I am kagome. And this is where I take my revenge." When he tried to move towards her she waved her hand in front of him and he was frozen in place.

Then she froze kikyo and said...

To be continued...

* * *

I no nice place to leave off well plz review and tell me what you think.

thanks


	4. Chapter 3

**From The Past To The Future  
**

* * *

Then she froze kikyo and said.  
( there will be a line here before I publish it) 

"It's time for me to take back what is mine... The rest of my soul."

Kikyo could only stare at her in pure horror as  
Inuyasha's crys, to get Kagome to stop went unheard.

Then all of a sudden there was a blue-white light surrounding Kagome and  
Kikyo. Once it disappeared only Kagome stood and where Kikyo's undead once  
stood was a pile of ashes. Kagome's demonic markings were not crystal  
clear and her powers increased. Kagome turned to Inu yasha and unfroze  
him.

"Heed my warning do not cross me again or it'll be the end of you."  
She smirked and said, "But for now I'll settle for this: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT,  
SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT. Hmm I feel much better now," she said

While Inuyasha finished of his line of curses and the spell wore off.

"What the hell is going on" Inuyasha yelled "how did you become a demon?"  
Inuyasha asked now in a calmer tone.

"The shikon no tama did it," Kagome replied in a emotionless tone of voice.  
"Now I take my leave, tell Songo and Miroku about my being a demon, I will  
visit them in one weeks time. as for now, Shippo is coming with me." she said.

Inuyasha nodded stunned. It was all he could do at that moment.

"Shippo, stop hiding behind that tree," kagome said.

Shippo cautiously came out. "Is that really you?" he said.

Kagome nodded and pulled out a sucker from her pocket.

Shippo ran and jumped onto Kagome, screaming "Kagome I was so scared dog  
face was being mean!" he wailed.

Kagome sent Inuyasha a glare and turned back to shippo only to find he was  
asleep.  
Kagome sighed and turned to Sesshomaru who had finaly been noticed. With out  
a word she turned and headed for the well.  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed suit.

When Kagome stopped and turned around she said,"Goodbye Inuyasha we'll  
see you in a week."

Inuyasha looked at her and said "I really am sorry, I wish I could take it  
back but I can't."

Kagome nodded knowing there was no lie in his words. "Sesshomaru you will  
have to hold onto my hand or something in order to get through the well."  
Kagome said trying to hind the blush that had formed on her cheeks.

"You would do well not to hide yourself from me Kagome, I will always find  
you." he said softly.

She shudderd as his warm breath hit her ear. Then all of a sudden he picked  
her up bridel style and jumped in to the well...

To be continued...

* * *

pleaze review sorry it's short 


	5. Chapter 4

**From The Past To The Future**

He picked her up bridel style and jumped into the well...

* * *

When they got to the other side, a various amount of different smells Sesshomaru didn't even know assulted his nose.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru,"sorry I forgot to warn you about the smell" she said

"next time do not forget got it!" he said sternly.

Kagome nodded quietly then was about to jump out of the well, when Sesshomaru wraped an arm around her waist and jumped out of the well. When they landed Kagome blushed but tried hard not to show it.

"What do you find so emmbaresting that every time i'm near you blush, certainly you are not that deprived of physical contact considering you were with Inu yasha as long as you were?" He Said

Kagome was pure red ,but now it was from anger. She walk over to Sesshomaru and slaped him across the face then Kagome turned to leave. Once what she had done restered in sesshomaru's brain, He grabed her wrist and pushed her body flush with the wall. Then leaned over her, his eyes red but more out of loss of control then anger.

He moved his body flush with hers, then leaned down towards her and kissed her. The only thing on his mind was her lips.

Kagomes eyes went wide. " what the hell, why is he kissing me " she thought. Then another part of her said" who cares he's hot, and he's kissing you itiot". She shrugged and started to kiss him back as he snaked his tounge into her mouth.

"karmi he tastes good " she tough as she snaked he tounge into his mouth, unknown to her sesshomaru thought the same. When they finally broke for air, they were both panting.

When Sesshomaru leaned over her " I told you to watch yourself, maybe now you will listen" he wispeared huskly.

Kagomes eyes widdened and she walked out of the well house wispearing "jerk".

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and thought " well she's fistie"

When Kagome got to the door of the house, she was gently pulled around to face Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked up at him and said as inicently as she could " what ".

He only looked at her before they both turned their heads to see sota.

" Ka-Kagome " sota stumbled on the words.

Sesshomaru steped infront of kagome as if to pretect her.

Kagome just walked around him and up to her brother, she rufled his hair " hey kid " she said.

" what happened, your a demon " sota asked.

"The shikion no tame did it " she said simply.

" oh " sota said then added " who the guy and why does he look so much like Inu Yasha ?"

Kagome sighed " he's Inu yasha's older half brother and lord of the westren lands " she said giving her brother a warning glance.

She then turned to Sesshomaru looked him in the eye with a pleaded look as if to say please don't hurt him.

So he nodded achknowlaging sota's presents. He then turned to kagome and said " go get your things packed , I will follow."

Kagome knew trying to argue would get her no where. So she walked into the house and went straight to her room, Sesshomaru right behind her.

**2 hours later**

Kagome put her hair brush in her bag, closed it and said " finished " as she flopped down on her bed. Then she noticed Sesshomaru was sitting beside her with one eyebrow raised.

" what " she said as if she were a child trying to cover up what they had done.

Then Sesshomaru leaned over to wispear in her ear his hair creating a curtain around them, " you are confuzing wench ". Before she had a chance to respond Sesshomaru moved closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. But soon after it turned into a full out heated kiss, In which the tounges competed to see who would win. When they broke apart for air they were both panting.

" you know you really should stop doing that some one might think you actually care about me " kagome said with a little blush on her cheeks.

" who's to say I don't Kagome " Sesshomaru replyed

Kagomes eyes widdened " what, do you? "

He simply leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Then wispeared in her ear " I would have thought that to be ovious ".

Just when Sesshomaru pulled away, Kagomes mother walked in the room. She saw the bag and asked " your not leaving already are you?"

" No mamma, I'm just getting every thing packed early as Sesshomaru requested. We'll be staying a week before returning to the fudial era."

kagome said.

" Alright dear super will be done in a half hour, come down when your ready " her mother said.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru " I need to catch up on my studies and I'll collect some books for rin later."

Sesshomaru simply nodded. Then said " I will be acompanying you "

"Fine but you'll need to wear clothes from this era and you won't be able to carry your swords around, because of our laws " Kagome replyed.

" That is exceptable" he proceeded to remove his clothing.

Kagome epped as she ran to her moms room and found some of her dads old clothes. " these should fit him " she said to herself .

She went back to her room, closed her eyes and enterd closing the door behind her.

When Sesshomaru saw this he was amused to say the least. Kagome opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes not wanting to shift her gaze. She handed him the clothes and turned around.

When he was done she looked him over " man he hot " she thought then said " it suits you ".

" Indeed " was his simple reply.

" umm Sesshomaru none of my clothes fit me so we need to go shopping...

to be continued ...

* * *

Inu yasha and gang don't belong to me.

plz review and I didn't say what Sesshomaru was wearing so you could decide for yourself what you want him to wear alright laters


	6. Chapter 5

**From The Past To The Future**

* * *

Sorry about updating taking so long I've been very busy so this chapter will be short I hope to update again really soon once again I'm sorry...

fluffyspet2005

**

* * *

**

" umm Sesshomaru none of my clothes fit me so we need to go shopping...

* * *

Chapter Five

Kagome and sesshomaru had just arrived at the mall when Sesshomaru already was looking discusted.

"What?" Kagome replyed anoyed

"nothing" Sesshomaru replyed

Kagome sighed and walked into the building. As soon as she was in she saw a store she like it was a guys clothing store called kanicas. It was an exspencive store but had really good stuff so she went in. Kagome walked around as if looking for something. Then something caught her eyes 3 silk button up shirts one black, one blood red, and one white. She imeditly grabed them and then went and got 3 pairs of cargo pants one black, one red and the other white.

She then turned to Sesshomaru "You have to wear modren cloths for the time we're here so please go into the changing room over there and try these on" she said.

"fine" he stated

When he came out to show kagome, she blushed"Dam he's hot" she thought. Then said "they look good"

Sesshomaru smirked while he changed back. Kagome bought the cloths and they left. Kagome saw another store and ran over to it. she started grabbing cloths and trying them on this went on for 2 hours through various stores in the end she ended up getting 4 skirts with different layers one blood red, sky blue, dark blue and black she also got 4 halter tops one with a tear drop on it one with awhite rose and another with a heart the last one had a cresent moon with a star on it, they were the same colors as the skirts. she also got two pairs of jeans, and 4 t-shirts, a black and blue belt, and a blue coat. She also had slipped off at one point and bought some langera.

After they were done shopping the went down to the food court and got some fritizie's(My Uncles store) the got to poutines and two cokes when they were done eating they went home.

Sesshomaru had been quiet for a while. "whats going on sess?" Kagome asked

"Nothing I was just thinking" He replyed in a off tone.

"About what?" she asked

"Weather or not I should make you my mate you are a pure breed dog demon and are stong enough though you need to learn how to use a sword and hand to hand combat other than that I'm sure you'll be satifying enough..." she trailed on trying to get her to take the bait.

And it worked "wha wha what the hell are you talking about, and who said you decided who I mate your not my boss I will pick my own mate on my own standerds and you no nothing about what I would be like in bed maybe you should ask some one who would" kagome said

"What he growled you mean to say you slept with that half breed?" sesshomaru growled.

"No but your being an ass again and ahhhhh your so fustrating" she said as she suddenly got and idea.

she walked up to sesshomaru and put her body flush to his grinding her hips against his then she ran off into the forest behind her house thinking "This will be fun"

After she ran off sesshomaru raised an eye brow "what is that girl up to" he thought

When he finally caught up to her. He pinned her to the ground and kissed her passionatly then his hand went up under her shirt and started playing with her breast cycling his fingers around her nipple, she moaned.

"God this is all happening so fast" she tought "should I stop this now mmmmmmm oh god but it feels good and I want this but will i regret it if I do. If I go through with this I'll be his mate do I really want this?" these were her last thoughts as sesshomaru other hand made it'sway to her pants...

* * *

I know it's short and another cliffy but please reveiw and let me know what you think. I hope to update angain soon and a longer chapter...

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**From The Past To The Future**

* * *

Last time: 

"God this is all happening so fast" she tought "should I stop this now mmmmmmm oh god but it feels good and I want this but will i regret it if I do. If I go through with this I'll be his mate do I really want this?" these were her last thoughts as sesshomaru other hand made it'sway to her pants...

* * *

"NO" Kagome thought "Not yet he'll just have to understand" "Stop" kagome said making sure he heard her. Sesshomaru looked down at her confused. "I can't, not yet, I'm sorry" she mumbled looking away from him as she put her bra and shirt back on.

After she had finished putting her top back on, Sesshomaru put his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him. His eyes looked into hers "It's okay, things have been happening to you to fast for you to handel and this isn't helping" Sesshomaru said as he turn to leave.

Kagome stood up and grabed him so that she could see his face . Then she hugged him and said "I don't want you to leave. Yah I've been through a lot lately, exspecally with the whole turning demon thing and inuyasha's betrayel. But you've been there for me the whole way. I don't want you to leave I ... I need to be with you" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru's emmotionless mask sliped from supprized to normal again. The only part that still showed emmotion were his eyes. "Fine" he said in a monotone voice. The rest of the week flew by. Sesshomaru had turned back Into an emmotionless bastard, but was being over protective of kagome and was never far from her side.

It was now the day that they were to return to the feudal era. Kagome dragged herself out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. When she got out and dryed off, she wrapped the towel around her and went to her room she got out her midnight blue halter top and her black layered skirt that had loopholes for a belt. She put her dark blue belt with a cresent moon and star on the buckel on. She also put on a matching necklace and hanging earings. When she was done she put her hair up in a messy bun and looked in the mirrror. She looked great if she'd say so herself, the close fit every curve and the jewerly added to the look.

She went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she there she had penut-butter on toast and tea for breakfast with her mother.

"I guess your leaving today..." her mother said sadly.

"Yeah I am but i'll come back in a month or two to visit again" kagome said.

"Okay dear you better get your stuff together to go befor Sesshomaru loses what patince he might actually have" her mother said and laughed.

"Okay mom I have everything together I'll just go get it" kagome said. Kagome ran upstairs and grabbed her new bag it was smaller and blue. It also had a spell on it so that it could fit 1000 times as much as her old bag could and it was almost weightless. After she had it she went downstairs and said good bye to her mom and went outside to meet up with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru please come down i'm ready to go." kagome called.

Sesshomaru was in fornt of her in seconds. When they returned they headed down the path to the village. As Kagome started to walk into keada's hut a blur of orange slamed into her stomach and clinged to her expecting this kagome only stepped back from the force.

"Kagome I missed you. I was good and your prettier as a demon..." Shippo was talking a mile a minnute.

"Okay Shippo I missed you 2 , thank you and please clam down or you won't get your gift" kagome said.

"Okay" Shippo pouted and ran back to kella(spelt wrong sorry sango's cat demon friend). Kagome walked over to every one explained it was her and told them how she was a demon.

"what will you do now?" miroku asked

" I will be going to narku's castle, the final battle shall take place" kagome stated.

"No you will not, you will be returning to the castle to train" Sesshomaru commanded.

" No I will not Sesshomaru my power surpass you and combined with midioko's power you are no match for me" kagome said.

"Fool you will be killed if you go into battle with power or no" Sesshomaru said

" Midioko and inutrashio have been training me while I sleep. I am as powerful and skillful as both midioko and inutrashio combined with my own powers. I hold the power to destroy naraku and complete the shikion no tama once more" Kagome explained the best she could.

"Fine if you die you shall be punished greatly when I revive you" Sesshomaru said.

"fine" she replyed rolling her eyes.

" we shall join you aswell as inuyasha I know he'll want to fight" miroku said.

'I'll finally avenge you father, kohaku and our village, naraku will die" sango wispeared her eayes brimming with unshed tears.

"Thanks guys, we leave tomarrow morning" Kagome told them

"hai" every one replyed in unison.

* * *

Kagome went for a walk, it was now the middle of the night and she just couldn't sleep so she had left the others for awhile. She kept thinking about Sesshomaru and the upcoming battle...

* * *

plz review and let me know what you think p.s I do not own the characters from Inu yasha 


	8. Chapter 7

**From The Past To The Future**

* * *

Last time: Kaome went for a walk it was now the middle of the night and she just couldn't sleep. So she had left the others for awhile she kept thinking about sesshomaru and the upcoming battle....

* * *

Back in the village Sesshomaru was starting to get worried. So he decided to go for a walk to find Kagome. He followed her sent to the forest. When he had finally found her she was sitting by the lake with a small stream like waterfall. It was running down some rocks that curved around the lake and between the two ends of the rock was the forest. Sesshomaru sat down beside kagome.

"Why are you out here alone at this time of night?" Sesshomaru asked

"I could ask you the same" Kagome replyed then after a minnute she said " I was thinking, if you must know it's peaceful out here and I really couldn't sleep"

"I understand. How is it that midoiko and my father have been training you?" Sesshomaru asked

" They visit me in my dreams when I sleep or meditate or visit me here. Sesshomaru your mother and father were forced to be mates?" kagome inquired already knowing the answer.

" Yes but they loved each other. It was my fathers attraction to that human Inu yasha's mother that caused my mother to kill herself" Sesshomaru stated

"hmpt. that's the biggest lie i've ever heard. Your father never loved your mother, he is and always has been in love with midoiko. Your mother tore them apart tho midoiko told inu trashio she would raise you as her own if he wished it as such. Your mother killed herself because she knew that she could never live up to midioko in inu trashio's mind. Inu yasha was born because midioko told inu trashio that his second son would be through izyio and would be very powerful, and loving but would not have an easy life.I must find a way to revive them, I just have to." kagome told him.

Sesshomaru's eyes widdened he never considered why midioko was around so much when he was a child. But he has to know if her words were true. If so he would help to revive them. " I wish to speak to my father and midioko" Sesshomaru stated after some time.

Kagome nodded. she then called out "ashka sho no wrotka senoto shata" after these words were spoken two almost translucient figures emerged from thin air.

"Kagome you cannot train so much you'll over work yourself" midioko said in a teasing voice.

" But you are much stronger and wiser than when we first met" inu trashio said.

"hey are you saying I was weak and stupid before" Kagome said in a defensive tone.

" No" midioko and Inu trashio said at the same time.

"hump anyways Sesshomaru wanted me to summon the two of you" kagome said.

"And why would that be surely he didn't miss me...?" inu trashio asked

"No I did not. I wish to know of the relationship you have with Midioko compared to that of my mother, and the real circumstances surrounding my mothers death." Sesshomaru said

Inu trashio turned to Kagome " I suppose you have told him some of what you have learned?"

"hai" Kagome replyed

Inu trashio turned to Sesshomaru " What Kagome has told you is true, she has told you the short form which will have to do for now my son."

"fine" Sesshomaru stated his emmotionless mask never leaving his face. " Do you wish to be resurected, as I know kagome wishs to do?"

"No we do not we will be reborn within the next year" midioko said softly

"But why" Kagome asked saddened

"we must it is our path, one we must follow. It is crutial to the future of this land" midioko replyed

" I understand" Kagome and Sesshomaru said.

"I still have many questions for you father" Sesshomaru said

"after the battle my son" inu trashio replyed.

" unfortunatly we will not be able to come with you i'm afraid, for we cannot leave this place" midiokiosaid softly

"we understand" they both replyed.

All of a sudden a pup came out from behind the waterfall. It was a wolf demon pup. It was silver and blue with crystal blue eyes.

"awww it's so cute" Kagome said as the pup stopped infront of her looking up exspectently. Kagome leaned down and picked up the pup.

"She's my gift to you Kagome her name is kayoto, she will serve you well. She also transforms into a bigger form like kirara. Midioko said

"thank you, thank you, thank you." Kagome said as her marking shone in a crystal blue color.

" Your welcome my dear girl, you need to go now and get some sleep the big day is tomarrow after all" inu trashio and midioko said.

"Alright good night" Kagome yawed.

Sesshomaru bowed his head and went to pick up kagome but kayoto yiped happily jumped down from kagomes arms and tranformed into her larger form. She was beautiful she was pure silver tinted blue with two blue strips and a cresent moon on her face and blue strips that wined around her legs and two tails.

Kagome climbed on and Kayoto flew off with Sesshomaru by her side. When they got back to the village Kagome went strate to bed and Kayoto climbed in with her. Sesshomaru was a bit tired not that he would amit it so he went to his futon and went to sleep.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in forever but i've had alot going on. sorry that it's not long i'll try to get the last chapter up as soon as I can thanks for understanding

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**From The Past To The Future**

* * *

Kagome climbed on and Kayoto flew off with Sesshomaru by her side. When they got back to the village Kagome went straight to bed kayoto climbing in beside her. Sesshomaruwas a bit tired not that he would amit it so he went to his futon and went to sleep.

* * *

When dawn came every one was up and ready to go to battle.

"Ready guys" kagome said

"hai" they all said

"Kirara", "Kayoto" Songo and Kagome called. The fire cat and ice dog transformed into there larger forms. Kagome and Inu yasha got on Kayoto, Sesshomaru and kayoto gave Inu yasha a warning look while Kagome sighed. Sango and Miroku climbed onto Kirara they all took off Sesshomaru flying on his demonic cloud. They had left Shippo with Keade for this battle.

They got to Naroku's castle 4 hours later ready for the fight ahead.

"Naroku come out her you coward" Inuyasha yelled

"There goes any chance of a surpise attack" Sango wispeared to Miroku

Sesshomaru Just gave Inu yasha a glare and a low growl. Which madeKagome look over and roll her eyes at him.

"You two will have to co-operate for my plan to work. Do not ruin this on me and every one Naroku has hurt" Kagome said. Right after she finished speaking they saw Naroku coming towards towards them looking quiet amused.

"So you think you can defeat me , I will take back the other half of the shikon no tama from you" Naroku said sounding as if he had a definite plan.

"Don't be so sure of yourself" kagome yelled then turned to the group and said "be on the alert but stay away from Naroku he's mine"

"Ok" came from Sango and Miroku. Inu yasha just gave his famous "keh"

"If you wish not to have my interferience then you will not allow yourself to become the least bit injured" Sesshomaru stated

"yah yah" Kagome mummered. She then turned to Naroku "prepare to die" the venom exscaping with every word she spoke. She formed a barrier around her friends to keep them safe. Then created a seconded barrier around herself and Sesshomaru. Closing her eyes she focused her mind on the shards calling them back to her.

Naroku was confused and so was the group had they not come here to fight one another.

Suddenly Kagome was glowing pink, Her aura flaring out. Then a beam of pink purifing energy flew forth from Kagome and hit Naroku who imediatly disappeared leaving only the bones which soon turned to dust. All that was left was the half of the shikon no tama that he had possesed.

Kagome knew thatNarku had filled it with hate. So she chanted "sa no kat sha nee kon to sha' which translated to release thy evil within and be gone. Pure once againshe picked the jewl up holding bothpieces in her hands she concentrated the jewl glowed whole once more. Midioko appeared infront of them along with Inu no trashio. The group gasped and the barriers were released.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye" Kagome said sadly

"Yes my dear, it is time" Midioko replyed

"Ok" Kagome sighed " I wish for kohaku to be revived with no memory of what happened to him regarding Naroku and I wish for you to be free and that you and inu no trashio meet each other in the next life" kagome finished

Suddenly Kohaku appeared beside Sango and was asleep. But midioko was still there.

A sword appeared in her hands it was long and slender but looked deadly it had a dog demon in true form on the blades handle with aqua jewls in the eyes. " It is called airku the blade of all. It is my gift to you" Midioko said handing it to Kagome.

"Thank you" Kagome said staring at the blade in aww.

"The wll will remain open and the jewel will remain within you. But life will continue. Goodbye Kagome, Sesshomaru and their pack I wish you well" Midioko said as she turned into her soul form and waited for Inu no trashio.

"Goodbye My son's and daughtermay you all fair well in the furture" Inu no trashio said then turned into his soul form and joined Midioko in the air. The two soals floated into the sky they all watched until they were out of site.

Kagome turned to every one "lets go home" she said

**Many years later**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were mated and had a beautiful daughter which they named Kaliota. Kaliota was now sixteen and was taking interest in boys much to her fathers displeasure. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inu yasha were still friends. Kayoto and Kirara aswell as Kayoto all played together often.

**Skip another 500 yearsinto the furture**

Sango and Miroku were long dead . Kaliota had mated and was pregnant with her first pup.

Kagome was walking down the street with Sesshomaru to their daughters house for a visit, when they saw a teenage couple that looked suspicially like Midioko and Inu no trashio. " na it couldn't be" Kagome said shaking her head as they continued walking knowing that life would never be boring...

**The End**

* * *

Will be writing a sequal about Kaliota and her mate Akaria's pup hope to post it soon thx for all the reviews and taking the time to check my story out see ya later p.s do not own any of the inu yasha charators only the ones I made up for this story.

* * *


End file.
